Igetsick
by DISC JOCKEY DJ
Summary: It all started as a normal day for Carly Shay who had a job at the local hospital. However at around 1:15 she gets called to the ER for an emergency and runs down at the speed of light. When she arrives to ER room 47 she notices a familiar face. Her husband Freddie Benson was the patient Carly got called to. Carly shay grabs the stethoscope to listen to Freddie's heart and lungs.


It all started as a normal day for Carly Shay who had a job at the local hospital. However at around 1:15 she gets called to the ER for an emergency and runs down at the speed of light. When she arrives to ER room 47 she notices a familiar face. Her husband Freddie Benson was the patient Carly got called to. Carly shay grabs the stethoscope to listen to Freddie's heart and lungs. As Carly is about to begin she asks Freddie to breathe for her but is having a difficult time so Cary asks what happened and Freddie said he had difficulties breathing for a while and called an ambulance. Carly shay then proceeded to grab an oxygen mask for Freddie then once she got it ready Carly said hey Freddie can I get you to put this mask on for me then breathe gently for me too? Freddie then said Ok I will do that. But however an hour later Carly Shay gets called down to Freddie's room as he pulled of his oxygen mask as he couldn't breathe. When Carly arrived a thought went across her mind witch was she was going to have to intubate her husband Freddie Benson in order for him to breathe. So after a few minutes Carly got the stuff ready and said calmly to Freddie

Carly: Freddie I'm going to give you some powerful sedatives to put you in a deep sleep okey?

Freddie: All right you do what you need to my beautiful wife. WAIT A MINUTE! Freddie Shouted

Carly: What is it Freddie?

Freddie: What about Icarly? We have to do that tonight don't we?

Carly: It's ok Freddie! Icarly is on a two week break untill I can get that job as a morning DJ at Mix 99.7 two weeks from now.

All right Freddie let me administer the sedative into your IV now okey?

Freddie: Ok you can do that now. WAIT! Freddie was interupted by the sleepines he was feeling due to the sedatives.

Carly: I'm gonna place this mask on your face and squeeze it all right?

Freddie: Ok. You do what you need to do.

Carly squeezed the bag untill Freddie fell asleep then after that Carly put a tube down Freddies throat then attached the ventilator to the tube so Freddie could breathe. After that Freddie was transfered to the ICU with Carly Shay as his two days later Carly Shay was checking Freddie Benson's vitals when he tried to pull it out so Carly says Hold on I'll get that out soon. So Carly checks to see If Freddie was worthy of being extubated but he wasn't so Carly restrained

his arms and legs then Carly said One more hour Freddie! Can you survive one more hour on the ventilator for me?

About an hour later Carly noticed Freddie sleeping peacfully so Carly checked his breathing and he was showing signs of

ready to be extubated so Carly Shay removed the restraints then said Hey Freddie can you squeeze my hand for me

please? Freddie did but wouldn't let go so Carly said Hey Freddie can you let go of my hand please? Freddie did

but then wanted a hug from Carly so Carly gave him one then after that Carly said Freddie I'm gonna be removing your

ventilator and breathing tube so can you lay still for me please? Freddie did then after the tube was removed Freddie

put out a cough then after that Carly said Hey Freddie i'm gonna put this bipap mask on your face to help assist your

breathing. Freddie weakly said Ok. The next day however though Freddie's vitals where deteriorating wich made

Carly shay nervous. But at about 12:45 Freddie was showing signs of stridor so Carly needed to reintubate

but this time Freddie wanted it videotaped for Icarly viewers to see. 3 days after Freddie's intubation he began to improve so

so Carly prepared to extubate but Carly wanted this videotaped so she set up a camera to film it all.

After that Carly then gave Freddy a bipap mask to assist his breathing. A day later Carly came in and said Freddie time to go

home so Carly helped him take out his IV remove the sticky pads on his chest etc then Freddie packed up and left.

About two weeks later Carly found out she got the job so she left the hospital. About 2 days into her job something

happened.

Carly: Sam you know I'm working don't you?

Sam: Yeah I know but Freddie is with me at the Dr's as he couldn't breathe!

Carly: What again?

Sam: But not as bad as last time. Looks like he may get sent home with an oxygen mask!

Carly: Fewth! That's good! I'll be over as soon as possible.

All right guys I have to leave early so here are 4 songs that will be played starting with Drive by The cars Still haven't

found what i'm looking for by U2 The way you make me feel by Michael Jackson and Open Arms by Journey.

Carly: Hi Jen I have to leave early for a Family emergency. Here are 4 songs to be played.

Jen: Alright Carly thanks for warning hope whatever it is is nothing serious.

Carly: No it isn't. Bye.

When Carly arived at the hospital she saw Freddie with an oxygen mask along with sam.

Carly: Wow! I'm surprised you haven't pulled of Freddie's oxygen mask

Sam: I'd never do that to him. He needs it and besides if I did and he died I'd be headed to Jail!

Carly: Just had to ask because nothing would surprise me!

Freddie: Carly is that you?

Carly: Yes it is Freddie!

A few hours later Freddie was released then they started Icarly. 1 hour later.

Carly: Our technical Producer Freddie was hospitalized and we have some video of his hospital visit to show you guys.

Sam: Here is video of Freddie being intubated

Sam: Now here is video of Freddie being extubated. All done by Carly shay who worked at the hospital before getting a

DJ job at Mix 99.7

Carly and Sam: Good night everybody! Keep your lungs clear don't smoke and stay out of hospitals(And Jail)

Carly: That Icarly is a wrap.

Freddie: Should I post those 2 videos of me up on Icarly

Sam: I don't care Fredward

Carly: Sure go ahead.

Epiloug.

When Sam puckett was about 80 years old she was in the hospital for a breathing problem but died as someone replaced her oxygen mask with carbon minoxid.

Freddie Benson died in his sleep at age 100 with his everloving wife of 80 years at his side

Carly Shay went onto live to 110 years old but an injury sent her to the hospital. They got it fixed but Carly was to frail to return to bushwell plaza the same place she lived in for 100 years so she was sent to hospice. Carly died peacfully in her sleep and was burried next to Freddie.

Spencer shay with the help of a new scientific breakthrough lived to age 200 but was mysteriously found dead in his apartment.


End file.
